Crimson Tears
by Icylov3
Summary: Rei betrays Usagi and the girls and is sent to the GW world, by a mysterious figure that says she wants to help. Once there Rei befriends Heero Yuy and discovers that the Senshi of time has made a long list of mistakes.
1. Meet the stalker

_I actually got this idea from Deaths.Bloody.Rose. ( Thanks a lot, owe you one) from her ranting about how everyone always making Rei betray Usagi and they portray her as some power hungry bitch that only wants to be the princess and steal Mamoru. So I decided that I would make a ficcie where Rei betrays Usagi but instead of the normal this fic will be very different. Trust me, this isn't Rei bashing. How can I do that to my Favorite character? Just read, hope you like it. Adios._

A young man around nineteen with brown hair rolled over in bed and was met by the sleeping face of the woman whom he'd grown attached to over the last couple of months. He carefully reached over her and placed his hand on his clock, which sat upon a plain brown end table. Mentally counting down from five to one he pressed the off button before the clock could go off, ensuring that his sleeping beauty wouldn't awaken. He lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, rethinking the past few days and thinking about the days to come. He was thrown out of his thoughts when the woman placed a small pale hand on his chest and clutched at the T-shirt that he wore. He quickly turned his attention over to her, only to be met by her sleeping form once again. Expertly removing her hand and standing up, the young man gently placed her hand down on the spot he once occupied. Making his way over to his closet he was stopped by the sudden knocks on the door. He looked over to see if his companion was still asleep, then quietly went to the door and opened it wide enough to just see whom it was. His stoic comrade with a small nod greeted him. The brown haired man stepped outside without giving away any of the rooms contents. The two, although very close friends, talked very little to each other. He figured that since the two of them never concerned themselves with idle chitchat about the weather and stuff, he assumed he was here to talk about a mission. Heero broke the silence trying to get to the bottom of his visit.

"What is it Trowa?" To anyone else it would have sounded calmly but the harsh tone in his voice could not be hidden so easily from the target. Ignoring the man bad mood, Trowa answered with sincerity.

"I've noticed a change in you, just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine."

"Sure about that"

"Yes, I'm sure. I never took you as one to pry."

"I'm merely concerned with a friends well being, is that wrong?"

"Hn." Heero opened his door silently granting Trowa permission into his room. Upon walking in his room the first thing Trowa noticed was the sleeping woman. He moved his line of vision from her to Heero, who was now taking off his shirt.

"Is this for a mission."

"No, her name is Rei Hino. I…. I meet her in September, on earth."

"Why is she here?"

"Long story."

"I've got the time."

"Did Quatre send you?"

"I told you **I **noticed the change in you, the other are completely oblivious."

"Fine then, wait a minute ok." Without waiting for a reply he walked into the bathroom carrying a change of clothes. Trowa looked at the woman lying in Heero's bed. She had pale skin, probably from the lack of outdoor activity. She was lying on her stomach allowing Trowa to see just how long her hair went. Trowa watched the woman dressed in one of Heero's shirts shift on her side to gain a much more comfortable position, sending her long dark hair spilling over the side of the bed. His head instantly turned to the bathroom door once it opened. Heero emerged wearing a green tank top and a pair of jeans, letting out a grunt he walked over to his bed and gently pushed Rei over. To his surprise she woke up, and looked at him. He found any thought of breaking the gaze he held with the violet eyes to disappear the moment they formed in his mind. To his relief and discontent the woman closed her eyes and rolled over, falling sound asleep. He continued to stare at the Rei until Trowa cleared his throat, effectively gaining his attention.

"You said everything was alright."

"It is."

"That's not how I see it."

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

Sitting down on the bed he pointed to a desk chair, letting Trowa know he could sit. He watched as his 'friend' did so. Once Trowa nodded his head Heero began to retell his story on how he met Rei and how she came to be sleeping in his bed.

Heero's point of view

I sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes thinking about how I would tell Trowa everything. I looked over to see him staring patiently at me, I ran my hands through my hair and decided to start from the very beginning.

"I met Rei on Earth. I had to go there to look into something for Noin. After I did so, I found myself walking through a park. There was some big event going on, something about ending war for good. The man doing the preaching had everyone hooked except this one girl. She seemed to be really bored and every now and then she would look at him with an annoyed stare. I couldn't blame her the man was giving the people complete garbage. I would have walked away but something in the girl's expression change made me want to stay. She went from bored to annoyed to angry when he started talking about how useless and unprogressive soldiers were. When she got up to leave, she seemed to shock everyone attending. I was shocked, for being shocked at her action. She just seemed like the type of girl who was always preaching for love and justice, but that's only on first glance. The man stopped her and asked why she was leaving. She simply told him he was wrong. When he confronted her about that she gave…. I guess you can say… a small speech. She told him that soldiers weren't useless and unprogressive, she said that they were the ones who made it possibly for him to stand out here in safety and feed these people a whole lot of shit. There was more to what she said but I rather not recite it word for word. " Trowa looked at me and grin. It's not like he never done it before, living with him in this mansion for the last couple of years has drawn us closer. I guess I could honestly call him my friend, the other pilots as well but I feel more at ease with his silence. His grin grew larger and I knew he was going to ask me something. Yup there it went, 'can you recite every word she said?' I was quiet for a few seconds before nodding my head yes. I could recite every word she said and I was not ashamed to say it. But I had to defend myself anyway.

"I never heard anyone say those words before, I mean besides myself as well as you guys. She was all for war, can you name one female who would agree with war. Noin and Lady Une fought in the war, yes, but Une had a split personality and Noin only stayed to guard Relena. That's beside the point anyway, she told the man that you couldn't hate soldiers because they were fixing humans mistakes, because they were choosing to survive instead of peaceably trying convince the enemy to stop fighting. She told the man 'next time try that, try talking out a solutions when there's a war or if you ever got into a fight with someone. Then see how far you get with that shit, the other side doesn't care about peaceful logic, they just want to win, and it's human nature. You can't change it.' The man was speechless after that, and she just stalked away." I looked at Trowa to see if he was still listen and the minute we made eye contact he nodded his head, I take it was a sign of encouragement. He must really want to know about the girl in by bed. So why keep him waiting we have three hours to kill before breakfast starts. I continued with my recap.

"After she left I came back here, again Noin contacted me and told me she needed me to check out some things on earth again. I went to do the job for her and had to follow this guy around. He went into a music store, the same music store she was working in. It was hard being in there and not looking suspicious, the guy I was following kept looking at me. I thought I would have to admit to being caught and losing this one, but she came and started asking me questions. She asked me if I was shopping for my sister or cousin or something. I was beginning to get upset because I was trying to think of a way out of this mess and here she comes to bother me. But I noticed he stopped watching me and went back to doing what he was doing." Trowa laughed softly, and said 'So she unknowingly saved your butt. And all you could do is be mad at her, I'd expect that from Wufei.' The comments weren't needed. I was trying to tell him something I felt really uncomfortable speaking about and all he could do is crack jokes.

"Do you want to hear what happened or what? I have better things to do then entertain you." 'What you wanna stare at Rei while she sleeps?' and he said I was acting strange lately. Cracking this many jokes is out of character for him. I decided to let it slip and finish telling him the whole story. "Like I was saying before, he went back to what he was doing and I had no choice but to speak with her. She said that she was sorry to bother me, but the only reason she asked me was because I was in the children section with Happy Harry and Barney. She said other customers were beginning to stare and thought I might need some help. I made up some lie about having a cousin who was only three and liked this type of music. It was pretty damn obvious that she didn't believe me, but she went with it anyway. While we was going through some different songs the guy I was tagging had walked out. I pushed her out the way and went after him. After that I went back to Noin and told her everything I knew. She didn't call again so I went back to earth on my own. She was standing at the bridge when I walked by, I guess she was on her break because she was wearing the uniform she had on yesterday. I was walking past her and she said something to me. She said I was rude yesterday. And when I pushed her, I made her knock over the whole display stand. I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking but she turned and started yelling at me. I told her I didn't care and then she called me and idiot and said I got her fired. Normally I wouldn't do it but I apologized and asked her if I could take her to lunch. She seemed a little taken back, but she accepted my offer." I looked at Trowa and couldn't help but glare at him. He was laughing, what kind of support was this. I rolled my eyes and kept talking.

"We ate lunch at an restaurant that was almost empty. I didn't tell much about myself, and she didn't speak much about herself. She did tell me that she was an orphan and she was doing ok supporting herself, that is until I came and made her lose her job. We talked about that anti-war speech and I asked her what led her to think that way about war. She answered me plain and simple without hesitation. She said she was War. After she said that I couldn't stop following her around. Every time I had a chance I would go to Earth to see her. I remember following her around in a garden, I thought I was being sneaking but she knew I was there. She offered to share her lunch with me and we went for a walk around the gardens afterwards. I guess she became my addiction, I followed her around for nine months and we became real close. Closer then I wanted, but I realized there was no way to undo what had been done. No way of doing that and not regretting it." Trowa seemed thoughtful for a while. I hope he doesn't ask me anything stupid. To my surprise he only shook his head and smiled. He calmly mumbled carry on and so I did.

"As much as I would love to sit here and tell you word for word what happened, I'm going to skip to how she got to sleep in my bed. Besides I think I told you enough to understand, right?" He nodded his head. "Well each day I spent with her I noticed that she was getting more depressed. Monday we were at her apartment just sitting there. Neither of us said a word. Then about thirty minutes later she got up and stormed into her bedroom. I went to see if she was ok but when I walked in she was standing there with her back to me. Her shoulders were shaking and I could hear her sobbing. I walked closer and she was holding a knife to her wrist. I didn't understand why she would want to kill herself but if she wanted to, who was I to stop her. I told her I wouldn't and if she wanted to end her life she had every right. She didn't though, I felt…. I was… relieved. Although she did have a fit, she started thrashing everything. Ripped up her mattress with the knife, she threw her clothes around, and she kicked over lamps. I guess she got tired because she walked to a corner and cried. Since she was being evicted from her apartment anyway, I brought her here. She has been sleeping since the time we boarded the shuttle." I watched Trowa closely to see his reaction. But he simply nodded and stood up.

Normal

Trowa walked over to the bed and leaned in closer to see Rei more clearly. Heero glared at him but he ignored him. Rubbing his hand against her cheek, they both watched as Rei edged away from them and wrapped herself tighter in the quilt.

"Her skin is awfully pale, and she feels a little clammy. Will she be ok?" Trowa asked omitting Heero's cutting edge glare.

"She doesn't spend a lot of time in the sun, and she won't come from under that damn quilt."

"Maybe if she eats something she might feel better. Breakfast should be ready soon, are you going to bring her?"

"What do you think?" Heero said as if the question was the dumbest thing to be asked.

"Well you can't starve her."

"I'm not going to, I'll bring her a plate afterwards. Besides I need to figure out how I'm going to buy her clothes without Quatre finding out."

"He doesn't mind if you spend a little money. I think he would be happy that you of all people are using him to do something for yourself. Not so much using him, but he would be happy that he's able to help you."

"You can't tell him, or anybody."

"Fine I won't tell but you can't keep her living here a secret forever."

"She's not going to live here forever."

"Well then how long will she be here?"

"Lets' not worry about that now, I'm pretty sure you have other stuff to do at this moment Trowa." Truly getting annoyed Heero lightly pushed Trowa to the door.

"Yes, you're right. See you at breakfast Yuy."

"Hn."

_So what do you think, rush job? Sorry…anyway Rei is probably going to talk about herself in the next chapter, but I'm not too sure though. Let's see the pairing is pretty obvious and like I said before this isn't your normal betrayal fic. So review and tell me what you think. ( o I'm done hibernating LOL)_


	2. Coming to Terms

Chapter Two: Coming to Terms 

Rei had awoken to find herself wrapped in a plain gray quilt. The feeling of anxiety quickly washed over her, when she noticed that this was not her apartment. Her cracked and unpainted walls was now a clean off white and her old dirty wooden floors appeared to be a dark blue carpet. Her room now, had a desk, a closet and chair, in comparison to the room in her apartment, which held those things and much more. Even though she had little money and her apartment wasn't one to be proud of, she could honestly say it looked almost welcoming, but the room she was in now, was bland and held a sense of emptiness. Remembering something taught to her a long time ago, Rei slowly swung her legs off the bed and rubbed her small feet across the carpet, she tapped the alarm clock on the stand next to the bed, and was happy to feel a light shock. It wasn't much, but now she knew she was awake. Her current state of dress also added to her active worries she felt earlier. She wasn't dressed in the pair of black jeans and red tank top she had on earlier. Rei could see her jacket hanging on a chair and she also spotted her black sneakers with her socks rolled in them. Forgetting all about finding out where she was, Rei got up and walked over to her jacket. She picked it up and fell into the chair. Digging through the pockets, she pulled out a couple of items, and was even happier to see them all still there. She placed a small red stick in her pants pocket, and pushed a round disc like thing back into her jacket. She counted off the little money she held in her lap, and shoved the tiny amount in with her red stick. Everything else like her lip-gloss, ID card, and nail clipper she put back in to her jacket. Satisfied with things so far, Rei decided to look through the room to find some information concerning about her whereabouts.

* * *

A huge game was going on, and the loud roar of the crowd was scary yet almost enchanting. One couldn't help but to add to the noise. People sat at the edge of their seats, watching the blonde bombshell hit volleyballs. Although this was a team sport, the sweat covered girl seemed to be carrying the game all by herself. She received enough help, and offered the ball enough, as so she wouldn't be called hogging, but everyone knew whom the star of the game was. Her bright yellow hair swayed and bounced with every step she took, and her shirt would rise every so often giving everyone a peek at her nicely tone stomach. Her blue eyes were set on the very ball itself, minding no one else. 

The sound of the ticking of the clock represented the closing of the game. Even though her team was in the lead, the blonde beauty had to make this point. She eyed the goalie across the net and then made a few hand gestures to the girls in the front row of her team. The ball was over the net in mere seconds and the volleyball star watched as one of the team's member set the ball. It didn't take long to gain possession and knock the ball back over the net. Everyone watched in awe as Juuban high won the game.

* * *

Rei walked slowly to a brown door she found situated on the left side of the room. Opening it, she braced herself and step through. Much to her relief and dismay, she opened the door to the bathroom. She was glad it wasn't anything life endangering but a little disappointed that it was just a bathroom. With a shrug of her shoulder she began to move around. First thing she went to look at was the medicine cabinet over the sink. Eyeing her reflection in the mirror, Rei couldn't help but reel back in shock. Her skin was a sickly pale, almost to the point of turning blue. She softly dragged her fingers across her face in disbelief, had four walls shaded her for such a long time, that she had lost all pigment in her skin. Deciding that it was better to figure out where she was first, she repressed the urge to stick her head out the window and bathe in the sun's rays. Instead she opened the cabinet and inside she saw a big pack of Band-Aids, peroxide, alcohol, a couple of ace bandages, toothpaste, and a first aid kit. There was nothing out of the ordinary, so she closed the cabinet and walked over to the bathtub. Leaning down, she picked up a bottle and read the label, it was nothing more then shampoo. She found no conditioner to go with, but she did find a bar of soap. _Ok, so the person is very cautious and probably danger prone. Also clean, doesn't care too much about their hair, but relatively clean…and male. _Rei thought while walking out the small bathroom. As she was leaving she noticed that the toilet seat was up, obviously a sign of male residing. 

The moment she closed the door, she felt a presence moving towards her direction. She jogged back to the chair and placed her jacket the way she found it, then she took two long strides, effectively bringing her to the bed. Rei crawled back under the sheets and turned on her side. She listen closely as the door opened and the muffled sounds of footstep flopped across the floor. As much as she wanted to hold back, she couldn't help the rumbling sound that erupted from her stomach. The delicious aroma that the presence brought in the room triggered her brain to react carelessly. After not eating for so long, her body was defiantly going for payback.

"Get up." The simple command was sent forth, and Rei found herself responding obediently. Yup her body was going for revenge. When she sat up, she locked eyes with the last person she saw before her long sleep. His Prussian blue eye stared back into her amethyst colored eyes. Rei broke the gaze when she mistakenly inhaled the wonderful aroma filling the air, and her body reminded her how hungry it was. Although she didn't show it, Rei was more than happy to accept the plate he had given her.

* * *

"Great job." "Yeah, you did great today." Minako waved to her fellow fans as she walked out of the school's gymnasium. She received compliments like those until she made it to the parking lot outside. Once there she walked over to a fire engine red car and tapped on the tinted window. The back door opened and she stepped inside. 

"You played a very good game Minako, I'm very proud of you." Minako smiled and mumbled thanks after receiving a compliment from a woman in the passenger seat. You can always count on her to boost a person's self-esteem.Minako wasn't surprised at all when she heard the driver's deep but feminine voice break through the moment.

"I think you were a bit too aggressive, I mean aggression is good but I think you could have taken your team into a little more consideration."

"Haruka, I think she did very good." The passenger said in Minako defense. Haruka had agreed to take Minako and the girls home after the big game she had at school. The group had been spending a lot more time together than usaual.

"I'm not denying that she played a good game, hell I can't ever see my self playing volleyball like that. But the point I'm trying to make is…"

"I know what your tying to say and I understand completely. You don't have to say anymore." Minako answered quietly. She continued to stare down at her lap, which held her gym bag. Beside Minako sat Ami who was timidly playing with her nails, and next to Ami was Makoto who was staring out of the window.

"Maybe we should get something to eat, right Michiru?" Haruka asked after looking back and the down cast faces of the three girls through the rear view mirror. She didn't mean to be so rude, it just that lately everyone's been so agitated and depressed. She looked towards her teal hair companion, and was glad to see at least one smile around here. Haruka turned the corner and went off to find a somewhat empty café to eat at.

The group arrived at a small restaurant where they slowly and quietly exited the car. No one spoke a word to each other as the sat at a table and picked up their menus. Even when the waiter came to get their orders, little words were exchanged. The silence was certainly awkward and effecting everyone because Ami would open her mouth every so often to say something and close it when everyone would look at her. Makoto sat and stared into the glass of water she held in her hand never let her eyes leave the rippling effect of the clear liquid. Michiru held tightly onto Haruka's hand as she watched the girls battle whatever it was disturbing them inside. Minako on the other hand, traced the outline of the flowers printed on the table cloth, she would look up once in a while and forced asmile at Haruka or Michiru, who ever was staring at her. Everyone continued like this until the food came. They slowly ate and avoided any motions that might have caused interactions with each other. When the meal was done, Haruka paid the check and set out to return the girls to their proper homes.

* * *

When Minako arrived home, she stepped inside and slammed the door shut, letting her family know that she was there. She walked up the stairs and into her room, she wasn't surprise to see her white feline lying on her pink covered bed. His head shot up when Minako dropped her gym bag on the floor. He looked like he was going to say something but the look she shot him, silenced any thoughts ready to escape his mouth. She moved across the room and threw herself on her bed, minding the cat still lying on it. Letting out a deep sigh, she turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. 

"You know Mina, we could always talk about it." The white cat said as it crawled to the head of the bed and sat down on the pillow.

"What good will talking do?"

"Well…it could help you come to terms with everything."

"Artemis, every single time I think about what happened, I start doubting the truth." Minako said still staring at the ceiling, her voice strained of every emotion except pain and anger. She had long since abandoned her playful nature and now found peace in being alone and with her jumbled thoughts.

"Doubting the truth, Mina what do you mean by that?"

"It's hard to watch your best friend disappear right before your very eyes. I mean, it was so unexpected. They say it couldn't be helped but I wonder… had it been Usagi or maybe even Mamoru, would they have been able to do something. Plus, I sometimes wonder why Setsuna allowed Rei to fight along side us and become close friends with everyone, if she knew that Rei was going to do what she did. She's a very strong person, a great ally but a horrible enemy. Rei knows practically everything about us and we only know what she wants us to know."

"I get what you mean. But you have to try and understand that Setsuna doesn't do things like that just because she wants to, and I don't believe that she would send away a Senshi just because of some petty argument she had with the Princess." Artemis said in the Time Senshi defense. He knew a time like this would come, it was obvious that the past events would have been questioned. To bad he had not thought of a way to calm his young friend.

"Then why would she do it, do you know anything?"

"I'm just as lost as you are." Artemis said trying to stop the girl from cutting of his circulation. She had grabbed him tightly when he tried to defend Setsuna; now he needed someone to come to his defense. "Try and cheer up, do you think Rei would have acted this way had it been one of you guys gone instead of her."

"What would Rei have done? I couldn't possibly tell you what she would have done. One minute we're walking through the mall laughing and joking around and then the very next day were fighting each other. No one knows what's going through her mind. I just never thought killing the Princess was one of them. She told me something Artemis, she told me it while we were walking home from the mall. She told me that sometimes you might think someone you knew for years to be a stranger. They come off to you like you never ever knew them, but every best friend starts off as strangers,"

"What does that mean?" Artemis interrupted, but Minako continued like she never heard him.

"and right before we parted ways at the cross section, she told me that there are some battles that you can't pick or choose to fight. She told me that everyone would eventually face a battle that is mandatory for him or her to follow through. Artemis she was always the one to figure out those type of riddles, how the hell am I going to know what that means?" Minako was shacking and on the verge of tears as she relayed the information to Artemis. It had been a long and trying time for everyone, the past few months had only seemed to be deepening the funk each person was in. All they could do was wake up in the morning and go to sleep at night. Feeling that now would be a good time for Minako to get some rest, Artemis jumped off the pillow and placed his paw on her leg to gain her attention.

"Why don't you go to sleep, you had a long day and talking like this isn't going to help any. I promise we'll talk about this a little later, just get some rest." He watched as Minako nodded her head, and sat up on the bed. She removed her shoes and socks and threw them on the floor. She pulled the quilt back and hopped into bed. Sleep was quick to take over her body as Artemis snuggled against her arm.

AN: Well I know that this chapter is short and focused more on the other Senshi, but I had to read over the first chapter over and over again to remember where I was going with this story. I think for the next two chapters I'll probably focus on the remaining senshi. Well...Don'tcha wanna know what Rei did to put everyone in such a funk? I'll tell you next chapter so ya gotta review and tell me what you think. I can't write if I don't get any feedback. Anyways, a lot of you said that the characters were out of character and I mad because I noticed that also, so I'll try and fix that and I want to know if I should throw the scouts in with Rei or not. And if so, who? 


	3. Hope

Chapter three: Hope

Minako woke up that afternoon fully awake. After yawning and stretching out all the ache and joints, she hopped out of bed and went to her closets. Grabbing a few articles of clothing, she went into the bathroom and quietly shut the door. Artemis kept silent and pretended to be sleep, but he noticed that when Minako woke up, she didn't sit and mope like she normally did. The white cat lied in bed and listened closely to the shower running for a few and stopping in the next room, noting that it was very quick. That was unusually considering the fact that, even after Rei left, Minako was still pampering herself lavishly. This only went to enforce his suspicions that something was going down.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Minako was drying off with a towel. After doing so, she applied some lotion onto her body and slipped into her undergarments. She quickly put on a pair of her favorite old light blue jeans and pulled a orange polo shirt over her head. She moved to leave the bathroom but stopped at the doorway and slapped her self on the forehead. How could she have forgotten one of the most important things? How could she have forgotten to fix her hair? This whole mental anguish was killing her appearance. Minako went to the mirror and pulled up her trusty brush. She removed her red bow and proceeded to brush her long golden locks. After being satisfied with the shine and texture of her hair, she put the bow back in neatly and rushed out the bathroom.

She ran into the room and grabbed the jacket she had on earlier. As soon as the leather fabric touched the skin of her fingertips, she was on her way out of the room. The jacket flew violently behind her as she quickly walked to the front door. Once she was outside and locked the door behind her, her hectic pace seemed to calm down. Artemis watched Minako from the window, he watched her leave the well-kept yard and go off to some unknown distance.

* * *

The young blonde sighed as she reached what she counted to be the fifteenth cross walk sign so far. The signed displayed an opened palm hand, blinking heavily in red to enforce its point. Even though there weren't many cars around and people were running across the street, Minako wanted to use this opportunity to rest her body against the silver pole. As she leaned against the sign, she began cursing under her breath, minding the people walking by and her reputation. She hadn't remembered the walk to be this far before. Or maybe it was the fact that it had been so long. She hadn't been this way since the dreadful incident with her comrades in arms, the ones whom she called friends. Ignoring the painful throbbing in her foot, Minako followed the instructions on the crosswalk sign and walked across the street. As she continued to walk to her secret destination, she noted familiar land markings that lifted her spirits. Like the small crater in the ground that was put there by one of Sailor Jupiter's lighting attack. Or the infamous tree in the park, that always seemed to get hit by some attack during a battle. These only showed that she was getting closer and soon her feet would be able to rest. The very thought of resting her already tired feet gave Minako the boost she needed as she sped through the park. A twist here, a turn there, a few blocks down and she was where she wanted to be.

She had finally reached her wanted destination. Looking long stone steps,she sighed and begun her journey. With each step she took upwards, more and more tears threaten to leave her cerulean blue eyes. She tried to make thing easier on herself by humming, hoping that it would cover up the uneasy feeling she developed while she walked up the stone steps. But when she didn't hear the sounds of a female yelling or the sound of a group of girls giggling about a charm they just brought, Minako stopped humming and ran up the stairs. Her feet didn't stop moving until she reached the top. She remained in complete shock as she looked ahead. It still stood there in all its glory. The place still looked beautiful and it still looked like something out of romance movie. But it didn't sound as lovely and it didn't give Minako the same dreamy effect.

"It hasn't changed at all." Minako breathed out when her eyes fell upon the standing Temple. The walls, fence, grass, and trees still looked as it did the last time she had seen it. She placed a hand on her stomach unconsciously and began walking forward. It was very unnerving to walk around the temple grounds in silence. Even after being away for so long, a certain scenario was still expected, one you thought would always be there. But as Minako walked up to the entrance to the living quarters, the tiny thought of never being able to have what used to be struck her full force. Her hand trembled on the knob, as she contemplated whether she should enter the forbidden grounds or not. Her heart began to beat faster as her hand began turning slowly but surly. Before she knew it, Minako was standing in front of an open door, staring into a large empty room. The once warm and inviting scene was now dreadful and eerie. Bracing herself, she rushed forward and was now standing inside the living area of the temple.

She looked around the large room, getting a much better view than when she was standing at the door. Minako began to develop an uneasy feeling in her stomach but she had to find out once and for all what happened. That talk with Artemis had sparked a few thoughts and ideas in her head. And whenever the Senshi's had a problem, it was always solved at the temple. More specifically, the Fire Room. If she could get there then maybe, maybe she might find something about her friend's betrayal. After all this was her home.

Moving through the screen and paper halls, Minako finally found the Fire Room. She could almost imagine Rei sitting at the fire and one of the other girls standing behind her. The image in her head was enforced was the two silhouettes that could be seen in the room. Minako blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to see if the images were real. When the two dark shadows still remained, she was sure Rei had come back. With out thinking, Minako slid opened the door with as much force as she could, hoping to find a angered Priestess on the other side. To her surprise, she ended up staring at two women, none of which were Rei.

"I see you had the same thing in mind, huh Barbie?"

"H..Ha..Haruka, I thought, I thought…."

"Yea, I know. When I came here I thought she had come back too, but she didn't." Haruka said, staring at the wide-eyed blonde in front of her. She walked over and placed her arm around her shoulder. The young girl looked on the verge of tears and Haruka had to offer her some kind of comfort.

"Now that the two of you are here, I think that I could start now." The woman who was sitting near the fire had spoken up. She was dressed in a simple brown kimono with yellow flower prints all over. Her hair was a dark red and her eyes a light brown. She stood so she could greet Minako properly.

"My name is Hano, Itsumi." She said bowing slightly at the waist. She straightened herself out and sat back down, in front of the fire.

Minako stared shocked at the woman. The way she held herself, the way she looked at them, even her appearance was screaming suspicion. Minako felt that this woman was the link to their rouge and missing comrade, a link that she had to follow. Where was she to start? What was she supposed to ask about, when everything was still jumbled up in her own mind. She stared past the woman's head, to look at the fire. It didn't hold that strong blazing essence that it held when Rei was around. It was small, illuminated a tiny portion of the room and radiated a little amount of heat. Minako wasn't afraid of the fire, she didn't fear for the woman sitting so close. For she knew that it possessed no harm, unlike the blazing beauty that Rei used to sit in front of almost everyday. The way the stray flames would jump out and attack Rei's unprotected face, would leave her breathless at times. _Well?_ A deep, feminine voice cut through Minako's thoughts. Jumping slightly, she turned her head and was able to place the voice to Haruka. Remembering what the woman had said earlier, Minako turned her full attention up front.

"Well? Well you want to know what happened to your friend, don't you?"

"You know? Please tell us!" Minako asked, thrilled to finally get some answers.

"Why don't you tell me what you think happened."

"How do we know we could trust you. After all, Rei turned traitor and you seemed to know about it. Who knows, maybe you're working with her or something." Haruka questioned, despite the terrified look on the young blonde's face.

"I'm sure she had a reason." Minako tried to defend Rei, but there was just no confidence in her words.

"What logical reason can she have for trying to kill our…our friend." Haruka chose her words carefully, since they were in the presence of a 'stranger'. "I want to know what happened just as bad as you do, but the facts still stand. Rei attacked us with the intentions to kill. How you're still able to stand here and try to bring light into the situation is beyond me."

Minako stared ahead in silence. Everything Haruka said was true; there just wasn't any denying it. But she had to keep trying. If she gave up every time someone had spoken the final word then, well she wouldn't be where she was today. Finding a new sense of strength, Minako turned to Haruka with bright shining eyes.

"Why didn't she stop her then?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about. If she knew that Rei was going to attack, which I'm pretty sure she did, why didn't she try to stop her? Unless she had a plan in mind and wanted that to happen, so there you go. A damn good logical reason if I do say so myself." Minako finished off by crossing her hands over her chest and smiling triumphantly. She had to bring the Senshi of Time involvement in the conversation. Haruka did say that she wanted logic and she got it. There was no argument against that, either she wanted it to happened or didn't. Haruka stood there shocked. The thought of Pluto playing a hand never really occurred to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when the woman by the fire began laughing. Her deep laughter filled the whole room and seemed to have made Minako very uncomfortable. Before Haruka, could ask her about it, the woman started to speak.

"Both of you are correct in some sense. Rei did turn traitor but the intention wasn't to kill, or harm at that. It was an attempt to protect not only your Prince and Princess, but your friend Pluto as well." Itsumi didn't have to turn around to know the expression lying on each face. Minako, she knew looked stunned while Haruka, she knew had that 'Yeah Right' expression.

"How do you know, just who the hell are you anyway?" Haruka said after the moment of silence. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to believe that Pluto needed help and would risk the life of her Princess to save herself. The sandy haired blonde watched as Itsumi stood up and threw a bucket of water over the fire. She could see Minako cringe at the action, her own response as well. After never seeing the fire out, a belief that it could never die seemed to develop in everyone's head. The sight of the wet, ashy residue left behind showed just how everyone thought of their renegade comrade: Gone, Dead, Forgotten.

"I told you before. My name is Itsumi." She looked over at Minako who was still staring at the extinguished fireplace. Her shaky form caused the woman to worry for the young girl. Itsumi pulled opened the door and step into the hall, turning around she looked at the two females. "Let's go outside, it's much easier out there."

"Well, who are you? You don't have to wait until we get outside to tell us." Haruka said as the walked down the hall.

"I was a friend of Setsuna, we go…far back. It was through her that I became acquainted with Queen Serenity and eventually friends."

"And you expect us to believe that?" Haruka voiced out. Minako didn't look like she was going to be the prudent one, so she had to ask all the questions.

"What's not to believe. Sailor Pluto, was she not able to travel through time and space. Were you not reborn into this time frame? Did you not live a life as a Princess of a Planet and also a guard to the Queen?"

"That doesn't say anything about you?"

"Tell me what you want to know."

"How did you meet Setsuna and what's your connection to Rei?"

"I am younger than your all knowing friend, but I was around when your ancestors were ruling of their kingdoms. I meet Pluto on Earth. She had just finishing seeing through with the birth of the King Kranz's eldest son. To you, he's known as Endymion's Great, Great Grandfather. She asked for me to guard an ornament. I was told to protect it with my life, she said that the very future depended on it. Of course I was extremely skeptical and I questioned her and questioned her. But she told me to trust her and things will work out ok. I thought I should be honored. I mean, the Senshi Pluto came and asked me to do something for her, I had to do it."

"That doesn't explain how the two of you became friends or what Rei has to do with anything." Itsumi looked back at Haruka and smiled. _Always the Cautious one, that Haruka is._

"We didn't really become friends until after Rei's Grandmother was born. Pluto had asked me to go to Mars and watch over her. But before I went, she had to explain a few things to me. Things like the purpose of a Senshi, Star Seeds, Powers and most importantly the reasons why I had to hold on to the ornament."

"So, you're actually older then you look. You're around Setsuna's age."

"Time knows no limits, therefore numbers are irrelevant. That's what she told me when I asked her, her age that is. But anyway, I'm not quite up there with her, but I have a lot more notches on my belt then very founder of the Silver Millennium."

"I see, so, just how did you and Setsuna become 'friends'. We're her friends also, but if she was in trouble like that, I know she wouldn't come to us. So the two of you must be close." Haruka said thoughtful. Now they had gotten outside and were walking through the courtyard. Minako began catching the tiny pink petals falling from the beautiful cherry blossom tree. The scene did seem to bring a settling peace inside her, but it did nothing to erase the entire pain she was feeling. Letting go of the crushed petals, she allowed her undivided attention to go back onto the two ladies who were conversing.

"I wouldn't call us close, not like the relationship you share with your friends. But I guess she consider me close enough to come to me a talk. She shared with me things that she had seen that she wished she hadn't. Don't get me wrong, I didn't get everything in detail. She held everything in secrecy; sometimes I had no clue what she was speaking about. I only listened because she spoke."

"But, that doesn't ex—"

"If you'd stop cutting me off, I could explain. Let's see…Setsuna isn't emotionless. She has feeling; it's just that her line of work calls for her to ignore them twenty-four seven. I guess because I myself share some qualities with her, I was a perfect candidate for her to…well…talk to."

"What qualities are those?" Minako asked absentmindedly. The mention of someone being like Setsuna seemed absurd, but everything she said made sense so far.

"Well, as a very well educated and powerful Mystic, I'm opened to…scenes of the future and a wide variety of magic. Not only that, I age quite gracefully and have to go through the stages of time seeing things that I don't want to see."

"Are you immortal?" The starry eyed teen was beginning to come back. She stared at Itsumi, who was leaning against a regular tree with wide fascinated eyes. They seemed to be far away from the temple, almost in a forest. Except there was very little trees, a large clearing maybe.

"No, Death is as requisite to me as it is to you." Itsumi said sadly, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling when she saw the dumbfounded look on Minako's face.

"What!"

"Requisite means that it has to happen sooner or later." Haruka said while punching Minako softly on the head. The young blonde smiled, put her hand on the back of her head and laughed.

"Oh, Great. Another Exam word."

"Yes, sooo, the fact that you're a Mystic is why Setsuna confided in you."

"I guess you can say that. I know things. I guess it easier for her to come to me to get things off her chest. Sometimes I know about it already and sometimes I don't. Sought of like your friend Rei, don't you think? In order for her to ensure that I don't do anything to 'conflict with the timeline', Setsuna offered to make a deal."

"NO WAY! I don't believe any of this. For one, I know that you're not the only Mystic to ever live. Two, Setsuna wouldn't just strike a deal with you for reasons like that. Three," Haruka couldn't get to number three, because Minako stood up suddenly and gained everyone's attention. She stared at the woman with deep concentrating eyes, a sad smile spread across her face and she finally recognized who the woman was.

"I remember you, but it's all fuzzy. We were at the temple…it was before a big ceremony or something. Rei was going to do something important, but her outfit was messed up and her necklace had broken. You came in and was very upset. You yelled at both Rei and me. Then you asked about what happened. We told you that we were trying to stop some kids from taking the gold on the stand. Then you calmed down. I remember you taking the blame for Rei's appearance and getting in trouble by the…Priest?" Minako looked at Itsumi to see if she was following everything. When the woman nodded, Minako continued on with her recanting.

"I don't remember what happened after the Priest took you aside but I think Rei called you her Mentor. Outside of her Mother, you were helping her with her Psychic and Spiritual training."

"Yet another task I was assigned to by Pluto. She didn't want the weight of such abilities to hinder Rei from protecting the Princess. I was there to help her control them more easily, so she wouldn't be distracted from physical training." Itsumi had explained to the two other females. She retold her story proudly, as if it was the center of her whole entire life. She watched as the young blonde girl in front of her jump up down squealing.

"I figured it out. Ha-ru-ka, I fig-ured it o-ut." Minako was jumping up and down laughing wildly. Itsumi stared at the girl shocked while Haruka looked on a little annoyed.

"What did you figure out Barbie?"

"You know just as well as I do that Setsuna and Rei share some kind of bond. I can only assume it's because of the whole seeing into the future thingy. And if Rei wanted to change the future, all she has to do is…Not go along with what she sees. If she was to do that then, Pluto would get in trouble. By who ever it is that out ranks her. Like Rei, Ms. Itsumi can do the same. But because they have a friendship together, she wouldn't even dream of it. And there's more to Ms. Itsumi and Setsuna's relationship then what's she's telling us. But if Rei trusted her, then I can only assure you that's good. It was only requisite that I figured it out, seeing as how Rei and I are strangers." Minako had said her speech and for the first time since Rei left, truly felt a weight being lifted off her shoulder. She even managed to throw the new word she learned in there. Not only that, the dark words that Rei spoke, that always seemed to haunt her. Were being used to her advantage and in a most positive way.

Haruka looked like she was contemplating the words Minako had spoken. After a short period pregnant silence, she finally spoke up.

"Now that your credibility has been picked apart and carefully scrutinize, I think you should start telling us what happened to our friends." The word friend was forced out as if the very sound of it coming out of her mouth was forbidden. Minako looked brighter and happier, Haruka was making an attempt at forgiving Rei.

"I'll make this short and simple." She looked at the two pointedly. Itsumi waited until they nodded to continue. "During the battle with Galaxia, a certain scene was supposed to take place, but it didn't. Because of that, like Minako mentioned earlier, she has gotten in trouble with a higher form. Who, I cannot tell you. I think it's best that she tells you herself. But to correct her wrong, she along with another must face a trail in another dimension."

"But why Rei? Why couldn't it be me or Haruka?"

"Because Rei is just as responsible for what happened. She knew what was supposed to play out, but she chose to ignore it and continue to go with flow of things. The whole attacking your Princess was just a ploy, she needed a good reason for exile but not death."

"Killing the future Queen isn't punishable by death?" Haruka said butting in with disbelief clearly laced in her voice.

"If Setsuna was being punished, then who sent Rei away?" Minako shouted out confused.

"No, she didn't kill the future Queen. She tried to attack her on the strength of personal feelings. A skilled warrior like Rei could have killed Sailor Moon in an instant, any one could have seen that. But she waited for you all to come and back her up. All of you stood witness to her treacherous behavior so there was no denying that she did it. In concerns to who chose her punishment, it was decided before hand. I myself sent them, but the Senshi Pluto came to me with the request. I know only what she told me, as I have relayed to you."

"Wows." Minako spoke shocked. Her day was definitely looking brighter. She knew she wasn't paranoid, she knew she had every right to doubt the whole situation. They thought she was crazy for defending her best friend, but she knew there was some hope.

"Well…are we supposed to tell the others or what?" Haruka asked, she still felt that the woman couldn't be completely trusted. But everything she said sounded like it made sense. Besides that, they had absolutely nothing else to go on.

"No, they'll learn in due time. You, on the other hand…"

"What, what do me and Haruka has to do?"

"I come to offer you a proposition. The two of you are to go where your friend is and help her out. Give her an extra boost, you know, give her the support needed to get her through the trail."

"In exchange for?"

"You'd just have to give up your titles for a while. Only until their time there is served." Itsumi said strongly. She knew that it would be hard for them to do so, but it was worth a try.

"I'll go." Minako spoke quietly. She didn't want to give up her title. She didn't want to lose any more of her friends and she damn sure didn't want to lose favor in eyes of the higher ups. But she had to make things right again; she had to bring the team back together. She looked over at Haruka to see if she was going as well.

"Sorry Barbie, but you're gonna have to count me out. I don't want to be the one to explain everything to everyone. To much drama."

"Don't worry about all that, I'll take care of everything. All you have to do is show up tomorrow and I'll send you on your way. I know it may be hard for you to take in, but I am only telling you what I know. The deed you are doing is truly great and will not go unnoticed." Itsumi watched as the two women waved goodbye and walked away. She sighed heavily, turned and walked away. Soon disappearing in the distance.

At the stairs, Minako looked at Haruka with a huge smile on her face. Everything was going to go back to normal and things would be all right. Hope was something not to be taken lightly. It was a good thing in deed.

"You want me to drive you home?"

"Sure, I'd appreciate that very much."

The two of them walked down the stairs and off the abandoned property. Things were beginning to look better.

_Wows, the longest chapter I ever wrote. I just wanted to say a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed this fic. It's a real ego booster and great help when it comes to improving my writing. Well….anyway, back to the story. I finally told you what Rei did and in order to make this work, I had to add a new character. Think of her as coming with the plot. Another thing, I might have to go back and write the first chapter over. Looking over it, I see the really big mistakes I've made and want to change them. So look out for that. Now, all you have to do now is tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks. _


	4. Friends?

Chapter Four: Friends? 

Rei sat on the bed staring at the empty plate. It once held large portion of food, consisting of bacon, omelet, waffles, pancakes and sausages, with hash browns and half a honeydew melon. To finish of the grand meal, she was able to chug down a tall glass of orange juice. Rei was happy when Heero left the room after presenting her with the plate. She seemed to have forgotten all manners and ladylike behavior and heaved everything down as quickly as possible. Now she could either go back to sleep or take a bath as he had suggested. The loud voice in her ear was screaming for to hop in the shower. Sighing heavily at the lost meal, she placed the glass plate on the nightstand and shoved herself out the bed.

The effects of the meal was not a pleasant one, for the moment that the young girl stood, she felt she was going to fall back down. So dizzy…the only words that Rei could think of as she took a seat back on the bed. Holding her head, she allowed the nauseating feeling to die away very slowly. As she sat there, she was unaware of the presence standing on the other side of door. Her mind was being distracted from everything, other then the spinning room. When the door was opened, Rei made no move to see who had entered the confines of her temporary room. All she could think about was keeping her food down and stopping her feet from doing three sixties.

"You ate to fast." His loud, deep voice broke through, causing the young girl to cringe. Heero walked over the nightstand and picked up the empty plate. He looked down at Rei and walked back to the door. Having seen a certain person act that way after eating, he knew that there was nothing he could do. He opened the door but before he left, he turned around to look at her.

"It should wear off eventually. Afterwards, bathe and get dress. We leave in two hours."

"What?" Her questioned was answered with the closing of the door. Gritting her teeth at the rude behavior, Rei stood up with the intentions of giving him a piece of her mind. But immediately fell down when her "condition" quickly reminded her where she stood on the matter. After her condition caught up with her, Rei could no longer hold the food down as she ran into the bathroom and released the sour waste.

"WHY ME!" She angrily whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. The results of vomiting up that glorious meal. The smell seemed to sting at her eyes, causing tears to well up. How could something so good and lovely become something that the young priestess couldn't wait to get away from? Slamming the toilet seat shut and flushing the holder of the foul vomit, Rei crawled over to the tub. Opting to take a bath instead of a shower would keep her off her feet and what little food she had down. She turned the clean silver knob marked for the hot water, and waited as the tub filled up. As she was waiting, she began humming aloud. The melody she hummed was somehow familiar. Yet she didn't know why she was humming it or where it came from. She continued to hum the sweet sounding song, as she poured in some soap she found and turned the cold water on. As the water reached it's ending mark, so did her mysterious song.

Sighing lightly, she lifted herself so that she was kneeling in front of the tub. She pulled the white T-shirt over her head and threw it across the floor. Rei then proceed to remove her black bra and drop it in the bathtub. She braced herself and stood up very slowly. As quickly as possible, the young body hopped into the soapy haven. Breathing in the deep aroma of the unidentifiable smelling soap, Rei felt a great strain being lifted. Not wanting to waste any time, she put her hands on the bottom of the porcelain tub and began feeling for the lacy cloth. When she found it, she hung it on the sideline, and easily slipped off her matching panties. Rei then set to work. She began to wash her worn unmentionables. Putting those filthy things back on was not an option.

"Go bathe, we leave in two hours. The fool didn't even give me a fresh pair of clothing. How does he expect me to be clean in dirty clothes? I swear…men are so inconsiderate. We leave in two hours…Humph…two hours." Rei ranted to herself as she continued scrubbing at her dirty underclothes. "A woman of my status, wearing filthy clothes. I'm a freaking priestess…well was a priestess. But still, I don't see how he can expect me to function in these kinds of conditions. Hell, I was even a princess once, almost queen of Mars. And here I am, sitting in a bathtub, washing my underwear. Why? Because I don't have any clean clothes. Bet he didn't even think of bringing me some."

Rei continued to mumble to herself as she finished up her laundry. She then went on to wash her own body, scrubbing hard to remove all the dirt. She had no idea how long she'd been out, but she knew she wasn't going to take any chances. Her Grandfather had always taught her about cleanliness. Even though she wasn't a clean freak, she deserved a little reassurance that no dead skin cells lingered on her pale skin. Rei lifted her arm and glared at the reddening skin and pruning fingers.

"Maybe I've scrubbed long enough." Rei whispered agitated. It seemed that the day went from good to just crawl into a hole and die worse. First she found out that she was sheltered inside of better housing. Then she was presented with a huge delicious meal and she didn't have to bask in the presence of the Ice king himself. But the morning took a change for the worse, when her dream breakfast turned on her and the dreaded Heero Yuy slammed the door in her face. To top that off, she threw up half her food and had to wash her underclothes so she could have something to wear. Not wanting to stay on the subject of her bad luck any longer, she pushed the lever to let the water drain and stood up to exit the tub.

As Rei stood up, she noticed the nauseating feeling was gone. A grin finally graced her features as she went to stand in front of the mirror. Her grin seemed to widen, as her sickly pale skin was now a rosy pink. It looked healthier, but still a little pale. "All I need is a little fresh air and I'll be back to my old self again." Rei ran her fingers over her face one more time, before she tore her gaze from her reflection. She gracefully made her way to the door and slowly opened it. Sticking her head out the door to see if her fool had found his way back in the room, she grabbed onto her towel tightly and went out.

The cool air in the room brushed against her naked skin and caused a shiver to go through her whole body. Rei wrapped the white towel around herself and sat down on the bed. She spread her undergarments on her laps and sighed. She had tried this once with Minako and it ended horribly. What she was about to do was abusive to her power, but it was an easy way to dry her clothes. She whispered a few words, and a small flame appeared. It spread across the small pieces of clothing on her lap and died out, leaving crisp, clean, dry underwear. With a triumphant laugh, Rei jumped off the bed and proceeded to dry off.

* * *

"Geez Minako, just where the hell do you think you're going with all this?" Haruka asked as she shoved yet another suitcase in her car. She had awoken early that morning and drove over to Minako house, to see if she had wanted a ride to the Temple. Much to her surprise, the young girl was packed and all ready to go.

"Well, what if we have to go to some dirty, cold damp cave. Oh, what if she sends us to a desert island with those people who eat other people. Don't you want to be ready?"

"I do, but I doubt three hundred outfits is going to scare the local man eaters away." She said stomping down Minako's defense. After trying to maneuver the fifth bag into the car, Haruka pulled it out and slammed the door shut. "Look Barbie, that's all the clothes you need, now take the rest inside so we can go."

"But you only have four bags, I have a system to follow."

"Well you and your system can walk all the way to the temple and I'll meet you there." Haruka said, ignoring the girl's ridiculous pleading. She walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Minako went to stand in front of the sandy haired woman and frowned. Having walked the distance of her house to the temple, the young blonde knew that she didn't want to go through it again. Especially while carrying twelve bags.

"But…but, fine, but you're gonna wished you listened to me and took all the bags." Minako began to try and further prove her point, but after thinking about the older woman's threat, went against it. Instead, she crossed her arm and turned her head to the side, leaving Haruka with a warning of her own.

"I think you could do without the eight bags left. I swear you really do add to the stereotype of women."

"That's not offensive at all coming from someone who can walk a mile in heeled boots and complain about chipping a nail while fixing a car."

"Hmmm…coming from someone who believes hair mousse should be the first thing they place in a first aid kit. At least I make a attempt to break that stereotype, what's your excuse." The short haired woman smirked at the first shocked then calm look on Minako's face.

"The first thing to do in a bad situation is to calm down, if you don't look calm then how can you be?"

"That made no sense at all." Haruka said staring at Minako. Her question was answered with the quizzical knowledge of the Senshi of love. Knowing well of some of the things that went on in her mind, Haruka decided to leave it alone. "Just get in the car."

"First let me put these inside." Minako ran to the door and opened it. She had carried two duffel bags and a suitcase over. Haruka was heading in with the rest. The young blonde stuck her head in the door and then pulled it out. Without another thought, she picked up a bag and threw it in the house. She picked up another and tossed it inside, she continued on as if she didn't see the horrified look on Haruka face, or as if she didn't hear the sounds of glass breaking and a cat screeching. Snatching the luggage from her older friend she lifted her arms in an attempt to toss the brown leather, but was held back a force much stronger then herself.

"I didn't want to believe them, I really didn't. But the others were right, you are crazy."

"Huh? What did I do?"

"Beside break something valuable, you probably killed Artemis."

"Hmm…Oh he's fine." she pulled her arm from out of Haruka's hold and threw the bag into the house. She had finally succeeded in putting away her bags and shut the door. "Let's go." Haruka stared at the girl walking to the car and sighed. She watched her get into the car, and from her spot on the porch, she could see her buckling her seat belt. Haruka said a little prayer and began walking to the car.

"Rei was right about something, Minako is a little off the deep end." The mumbled words were left to linger in the air as Haruka opened her door to the car and got in the driver's seat. Buckling up also, she put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

* * *

"We leave in two hours he says and just where is he. I'm dressed and ready to go, but he's no where to be found. I'd go look for him but…he locked the damn door." Rei said while walking back and forth in the middle of the room. Dressed in a red tank top and black jeans, the angry priestess stifled the urge to scream. She had been waiting for a while now and even though she had learned to control her patience over the years, she had found herself slipping back into her old ways. Slamming her foot on the ground, she turned around and quickly walked to the door. With as much force as she could muster up, she pulled hard on the knob. No matter how hard she twisted and pulled, the door wouldn't open. After two minutes of struggling, she was about to give up when the door flew open and she landed hard on her butt. The soft carpet cushioned her fall a bit, but wasn't enough to keep a sharp pain from erupting in her bottom. She glared up at the young man staring down at her, who seemed to have the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"Sorry 'bout that, didn't know you was back here." The young man said, while offering her his hand. Rei grabbed hold of the offered hand, even though she still kept her glare on his smiling face. "Heero always locks his door when he has something good stashed away here." The young man mumbled as he eyed the girl who was now brushing herself off.

"Excuse me, but I'm not "stashed away" and why are you going into rooms that don't belong to you."

"Wha? Hey, I should be the one asking the questions. For all I know, you could be some kind of beautiful trained assassin out to kill me. And you could have came into this room thinking that it was mine and accidentally got stuck."

"If I were a trained assassin, I doubt I would get locked in a room after mistaking it for yours. Besides that…I don't know who you are." Rei said responding to the man's imaginative scenario. She was about to say something else, when his smile changed into a huge grin and he grabbed her hands.

"I'm the one and only Duo Maxwell, and you my lovely assassin are…"

"What are you doing?" Heero's cold voice cut through the introduction. He glared at Duo, ignoring the surprised girl who was standing in his room.

"Oh Heero, what are you doing here?" Duo giggled out nervously.

"Explain." The coldness in Heero's voice seemed to get icier as he raised his gun to point at the young man's head. Rei glanced at Heero and then Duo, she expected that type of behavior from Heero but she knew nothing of the newly introduced Duo Maxwell. She had no idea of the relationship they shared, so she couldn't decipher what Heero's intentions were.

"I, I was looking for my umm…my umm…uh lucky pin. I can't go anywhere without it. And I thought I mighta dropped it here when, umm…the door opened by itself."

"…"

As Rei watched Duo, she could tell that he was nervous, just not as nervous as she was. Even though he was stuttering and fidgeting quite a bit, Rei could see that he wasn't truly fearful of the gun being pointed in his face. His obvious attempt at trying to lie his way out of trouble seemed as if no effort was being put behind it. And from the way that the man spoke, it showed that he had some kind of connection with Heero. Heero clicked the safety lock off the gun and Rei automatically went on the defensive. Deciding that she was helpless against a gun and would never attack Heero in the state she's in, Rei step forward and turned on the man holding the weapon.

"I've been waiting for more then two hour. If I had known you were going to be late, I would have took another nap or something. But anyway, since you're here now, let's go. You take care of him on your own time." Rei said as she walked next to Heero. "Beside, you shouldn't go around locking young ladies in your room anyway."

"You heard her Yuy, you shouldn't go locking young ladies in your room anyway."

"You be quiet." Rei said pointing at Duo, she then looked at Heero, who was now glaring at her. "Let's go to where ever it was we were supposed to go." He lowered his gun and turned around, but not before shooting Duo the coldest glare ever.

* * *

"WHERE HERE! OH MY GOD HARUKA, I'M SO NERVOUS!"

"I'm right here Barbie, you don't have to yell." Haruka said breathing in the crisp air. She stared at the many steps that lead to the Temple as if seeing it for the first time. A tiny smile crawled upon her lips and she began to climb out her car, her blonde companion close behind.

"Oh sorry, I just can't help it."

"Just start walking." She said shaking her head at Minako's enthusiasm. This is, in fact, the first time she seen her this happy since Rei left.

"I wonder how we'll get there. Or what Rei and Setsuna is gonna say when they see us. I hope they'll be just so happy." The bubbly blonde was now taking two steps at a time, ignore the burning sensation erupting in her legs. She turned her head to she her friend close behind, happy that she didn't have to waste anytime.

"I doubt they'll be happier then you." Haruka said rolling her eyes at the teen.

"Haruka, you don't have to be so mean."

"I'm only kidding, besides there's Itsumi."

* * *

"Hey BA, what's out there?" Duo asked. He had been watching Rei for a while now, since they boarded the private shuttle up until now. She was staring out the window with a sad look in her eye. Duo wanted to comment but didn't know how to approach the subject. It would have been easy to come out and ask her what was bothering her, but the fact that they just meet in Heero's bedroom was a big negative. Rei continued to stare out the window, only now, she was mouthing out Duo question. He smiled at what she was doing, having seen her actions through her reflection. Deciding not to leave her in confusion anymore, he unbuckled his seatbelt and took a seat next to her.

"Hello? BA. Beautiful Assassin." He said tapping her on the shoulder. Duo was surprised when she started to laugh. Heero looked at her and shook his head, turning back to the window. When Rei had finally clamed down, she looked at the now confused young man.

"Sorry, it's just that, that BA thing…it sounds like something my friend would say."

"Really?" he asked trying to provoke more from the silent teenager. The girl smiled and closed her eyes, thinking back to the days when she had lived, slept and breathed her friends.

"Yeah, she's known for saying dumb things like that." Her whispered response only went to enforce Duo's curiosity. He leaned forward so that his face was inches from hers. Rei turned at the sudden closeness and felt transfixed in the spot she was in. His cobalt eyes locked dead onto hers and he smiled that handsome, seductive smile he was known. She felt the bridge of her nose grow warm and could tell that a blush was spreading across her face. Rei could feel the tip of his long braid rub against her tingling skin, she discovered the braid was there after Heero pulled it to get Duo to sit down.

"Funny. You seem like the type who would hate people like that."

"I do?" She asked falling deeper into thought. _"A cross…between Hotaru and Minako. His eyes and behavior…" _

"This is the first time I've seen you smile since I've meet you. Besides that, you're hanging out with the He-thing, he's not your average boy next door." He answered, jerking his finger towards the silent solider on the other side of the shuttle. He watched her eyes go from sad, to happy, to dazed to sad once again as she responded to his response.

"I guess…it does seem that way."

"You okay?" Duo asked Rei, seeing her quickly fall back into her funk. He offered her a big smile but got nothing in return but a soft nod.

"I think…I'm fine, really." Rei whispered unsure of her own feelings. She shook her head and looked out the window. She rested her forehead against the cool glass and closed her eyes. Duo, rich voice filled her ears.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea." Her silent response was doing nothing to support her answer.

"I mean, if there's something you wanna talk about…." He continued on as he saw her watery eyes look at him through the reflection in the glass. She sniffed and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. The hair on Rei's head flew wildly as she shook it, answering Duo's question.

"No, I said I was fine."

"I know but you look kinda down."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" She said rudely, her dark mood having gotten the best of her. She shoved Duo over, so he wasn't leaning on the armrest of her chair. He glared at her, crossing his arms over his chest. Duo grabbed his braided and pulled it to the side of him, as if making it obvious that he didn't want it to be near her.

"I'm sorry if I hate to see a lady cry." He shot back defensively, trying to make the girl feel bad for her actions and understand that he was just trying to help.

"I'm not crying." She said angrily at Duo's accusation.

"You are too!" He yelled practically astounded at what she just said. He watched her roughly wipe away a tear and he smiled as if proving his point.

"Am not!" Rei screamed back at him.

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am too is not a sentence." Rei said, finally becoming fed up with the back and forth motion. She glared at the smirking boy, angry at the fact that a smile still remained on the young man's face. His smile broadened when he realized how much he was affecting her. He decided to continue on with his antics.

"Neither is am not."

"Fine then don't talk to me." The girl turned her head to the side, crossing her arms to show just how angry she was. Duo burst out was laughter seeing the quiet, seemly reserved teen act like a spoiled child. His uncontrolled laughing drew Heero's attention as he looked back and forth between the two. Upon seeing the stoic soldier's face, Duo high pitched laugh mixed with snorting and incomplete sentences increased with more intensity.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET! AND YOU YUY, WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE? YOU KNOW IT WOULDN'T KILL YOU TO OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT." Rei said glaring at Heero.

"Shut up." He responded to her without looking, although he didn't have to turn around to know that she was glaring at him right now.

"Yes, I can't believe how much more adorable you are." She mumbled to her reflection, having had enough of the two men, Rei closed her eyes and began to doze off.

* * *

The three arrived at a clean, technological terminal. It was filled with many buttons and miscellaneous machines, as well as other shuttles and transportation devices. Rei had been awoken to an incessant finger, poking her in her side. A small pain lingered in the young girl's head as she tried her hardest not to lose her cool. Between Heero's lack of words and Duo's annoying, pessimistic, loud attitude, Rei thought she was heading for a complete meltdown. They walked through the large terminal, making their way to the elevator. After waiting what seemed like forever for the elevator to come, Rei had to endure more of Duo's whining and crazy antics. They finally came to a stop and Heero led them to lavishly decorated office room. Rei went to stand at the large window that offered light to the entire room. As she stared at the huge city, her concentration fluttered about everywhere. "Maybe you should drink some water, you look a bit pale. Are you not getting enough sleep."

"Sorry ma'am, but I don't think that's any of your…." Rei said not caring if she sounded mean or rude. As she turned around to see the woman who dared to get personal, her jaw dropped.

"You act as if you're watching a ghost." Rei nodded her head slowly, trying to grasp the situation. There before her, stood a group of people. Out of the seven people that stared at her, only one was the center of her attention. She was standing there in all her glory, smiling happily. A smile that Rei had never seen before in her life.

"You. You're here."

"Yes. I'm glad to see you as well." The woman laughed at the baffled face of the Fire Senshi. The normally calm, collected priestess was standing there, speechless. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide in shock. But the young girl began shaking her head slowly, causing a few unreadable stares and a few worried ones.

"No." She whispered.

"Rei?" The young girl was shaking softly and the woman was getting very worried

"You…you…you."

"Rei, please just calm down." The woman said taking a step towards the girl, but she quickly found out that that was the worst thing to do. Rei took a step back and glared hotly at the worried female.

"Calm down! I have been busting my ass ever since I got here and you've been doing what? Nothing! Oh Setsuna, you look absolutely stunning in that dress and it seems you put on a little weight. But don't worry, it's not a bad thing. In fact you look much better compared to me. I haven't had a full nutritious meal until this morning; even then it wouldn't stay down. I lost like ten pounds, I have gray hairs, I've woken up everyday with headaches, I have no job and I just got kicked out of my apartment. Guess what? I'm seventeen freaking years old. I shouldn't be the one worrying about this, you are. I've been here for only six months and I'll take Chaos over this anytime." The room was silent. Rei stood there before the shocked Senshi breathing heavily. Never has an outburst of this intensity been expected from the normally calm collected teen. Duo let out a low whistle, earning a glare from his companions.

"You don't look to well. Would you like some rest?" One of the females that had came in with Setsuna, calmly walked over to Rei and placed a hand on her shaky shoulder. She jumped in shocked when Rei pushed her aside and turned her angry stare onto her.

"No, I just woke up. But I would like for this woman to open her mouth and say something. Her silence always seems to get me in a heap of crap." Rei yelled pointing to Setsuna. A man with extremely light blonde hair, almost white, stepped forward. He went to stand between Rei and Relena, staring angrily at the black haired girl.

"Now listen here, you're in my establishment and I refuse to sit here and let you talk this way to the occupants of it. You're old enough, you should have some manner."

"I really don't care whose building this is and I speak to who ever I want, however I want. You sir, by no means will change how I act." Her defiant voice did nothing but anger the man even more. He stepped closer to her, clearly indicating by the look on his face, that he did not like Rei at the moment.

"You think so?"

"She knows so." Heero said glaring at the blonde haired man. Him and Duo both stood at attention when they heard the threatening tone in the man's voice.

"Please stop it everyone. Miss, I can tell you are really upset. But for your own safety, health wise, I think it's best for you to calm down." Another woman, older then the first, got up and poured some water into a glass cup and handed it to the seething girl. The woman smiled politely at the girl, when she took the offered drink. "I would really hate to see someone so young being rushed to the med. unit because of a heart attack or stroke."

"Ms. Noin is right, heaven forbid." The younger woman said. She walked over to where Noin was standing and extended her hand towards Rei. Rei took the peach colored hand and shook it, her violet eyes never leaving the blues filled with concern. "I am Relena Peacecraft and from what I gather, you are Rei."

"Rei Hino" She said softly, having felt regret at the way she treated her earlier. Rei sighed at how nice she was to her, even though Rei seemed at the time, the perfect bitch. _Sounds like my friend's back home. _Duo boldly stepped forward and threw one of his arms around Rei's neck.

"BA. allow me to lead the introduction. You already know Heero and me so I'll just skip over us. Here you have the incredibly nice, rich and talented Quatre R. Winner. He's wild and single if you're interested. Next to him is the silent but deadly Trowa Barton. We forbid him from talking, cuz once he starts he never shuts up. If you would turn around," Duo placed his hand on Rei back and gently maneuvered her body to face around. "Left of the window is the lethal kitten, Wufei Chang. He's completely harmless so don't be afraid, even if he looks scary. Before I move on, just between me and you…Wufei's a little off the deep end so if he starts swing his freaky looking knife around, just run."

"Right, I'll remember that." Rei mumbled while eyeing the young man in the white robes. He looked like he wasn't paying Duo or the others any mind. Almost like he was stuck in his own world, like she was at times.

"Good. Um where was I…right! The one who practically called you out on your behavior and called you rude was Milliardo Peacecraft. Yes, yes they are related. But don't worry BA. he could be just as rude and disagreeable as you. The one keeping him from shooting me is Lucrezia Noin, the woman behind the man. If you ask me, she owns him."

"No one asked you." Milliardo said through gritted teeth. The soft noise that came from Rei caused all his attention to be taken from Duo and put on her smirking form.

"The two of you are dating, very hard to believe."

"You know nothing about us child, quick assumptions can be fatal." Rei found herself grinning at the warning in Milliardo's voice. His cold blue eyes intrigued her. He reminded her of someone, someone she hated but loved at the same time. His whole authority demanding presence only made to enforce her need to dive deeper into him. She was ready to throw a comment back, but Setsuna cut her off before she could begin.

"I see you've made some new friends." Rei glared at Setsuna and shook her head. She looked the two young men over and frowned.

"I wouldn't call them friends."

"Then what do you call us?" The one fiddling with his braid stopped and looked up. He looked as if the whole world was coming to the end. The fake sadness he shown, for some reason brightened her day. A smile crossed her frowning feature and she put her hand on her chin, and rested the other over her stomach.

"You Duo, I call an acquaintance and Heero I call…a selfish low life who likes to interfere with other lives and force them to lose their job and their breakfast."

"And I thought she hated you." Noin laughed at the angry face being given to her from Milliardo. She shook her head and looked away. Relena looked on at the girl and frowned. From the way she spoke, it was as if she knew Heero almost on a personal level. Even though it seemed on bad terms, the thought of Heero actually being on a personal basis with someone seemed hard to swallow. Especially since she had worked so hard to get there but never succeeded.

"Well, I see that you haven't really enjoyed life so far, but I think I have some information that might brighten your day." Setsuna mysterious smile was back and Rei couldn't help but scowl. Why was it that Setsuna plus a happy life meant disaster? Shacking her head for what seemed like the hundredth time today; Rei plopped down on what appeared to be a very expensive loveseat. Trowa, who had been sitting on the other side of the couch, raised an eyebrow at the rudely behavior. Rei on the other hand, crossed her legs and raised a brow of her own, challenging him to say something. She really wasn't in the mood for anyone's crap.

**A.N. (Just to clear some things up 1) Rei and Heero do know each other. They've known each other for a few months now, I think I said that in chapter one. 2) The story isn't really following any particular time line. 3) Relena will play a huge role in the story. I won't bash her or anything; she'll just be plain o' Relena. 4) I had Heero take Rei to Setsuna for a reason, but I'm not going to tell you why yet. **


End file.
